Loreley, la chute d'Envy
by Avel-Kelerenn
Summary: Edward venait de rentrer de voyage quand ses trois adorables têtes blondes insistèrent pour qu'il leur raconte une de ses fameuses histoires. Aujourd'hui, il allait choisir une de ses préférées. Loreley. Une histoire d'amour et de haine. Une histoire d'espoir. Envy avait finalement eu le droit lui aussi, à un peu de ce bonheur humain. Envy X OC


Loreley

Trois petites têtes blondes s'étaient empressées d'accueillir Edward, qui revenait d'un long voyage. Après avoir embrassé chacun d'eux, ainsi que sa femme, il se précipita vers son imposante bibliothèque.

« Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère. »

Ce n'était évidemment pas une question.

« Mais, Win', il faut absolum-

-Absolument que tu t'occupes de nos enfants. T'es parti trois jours, ils me demandent sans arrêt quand tu rentres, c'est certainement pas pour que tu replonges dans les bouquins en arrivant. »

Ne pouvant contester, il s'assit sur le canapé, la plus jeune des marmots sur les genoux.

«Papa, maman dit tout le temps que tu as plein d'histoires à raconter ! S'empressa l'aîné,

-On en veut une longue ! Rajouta le cadet,

-Même super longue !

-Et qui fait peur !

-Mais pas trop... Précisa la benjamine.

Embarrassé, Edward fit un signe de tête indiquant aux garçons de prendre place. L'histoire allait commencer.

« J'imagine que maintenant vous êtes assez grands...

-Tu vas nous parler de la chimère ? Nina c'est ça ? »

La question du plus grand arracha une grimace à Ed. Ce souvenir la était toujours douloureux.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez demandé une histoire longue. »

Les trois paires d'yeux s'illuminèrent. Les histoires de leur papa étaient toujours palpitantes et leur permettaient de se venter auprès des copains.

Après un instant de silence, le cadet pinça les lèvres.

« Ça vient cette histoire ? »

Edward se racla la gorge.

« Oui oui, pardon. Je vais vous parler d'une grande magicienne qui a accomplit un acte extraordinaire, presque impossible.

-Plus forte que « Père » ? »

Edward acquiesça.

« Plus forte que monsieur Marcoh ? »

Il répéta son hochement de tête.

« Plus forte que... Que... Que maman ? »

Edward acquiesça une autre fois, sa femme débarquant furieuse dans la pièce.

« J'ai entendu ça !

-Pardon m'dame ! S'exclamèrent son mari et ses enfants en même temps. »

Après un dernier regard suspicieux, elle finit par croiser les bras.

« C'est vrai que tu ne leur as jamais parlé de Loreley. »

Les trois enfants écarquillèrent les yeux en poussant un « HANNNNNNNNNNN !», indignés.

« Quoi encore ?

-Maman, tu spoiles !»

Pour toute réponse, Winry soupira et décida de laisser cette histoire à son mari, tandis qu'elle irait réparer quelques automails. Après tout, cette histoire n'était pas toujours facile à entendre.

« Alors alors, c'était qui Loreley ?

-Une amie à toi papa ?

-Est-ce qu'elle connaît tonton ?

-C'était quoi son acte extraordinaire ?

-Doucement. Commencez par prendre chacun un bonbon et ne dites rien à maman. »

Espérant que les enfants se tairaient en mâchant leur friandise, Edward fut vite déçu.

« Ch'était quoi chon acte exchtraordichnaire ?

-Je vous l'ai dis, elle était plus forte que « Père ».

-Elle a alchimisté de l'or ? Demanda très sincèrement sa fille.

-On ne dit pas alchimisté, et non, bien plus que ça !

-Elle a fait boire du lait à papa ! »

Edward avait subitement envie de vendre son aîné.

« Vous êtes loin du conte. Elle a... »

Soudainement, Edward ne trouva pas les mots. Les petits commencèrent à trépigner d'impatience.

« Elle a quoi, elle a quoi ? »

Les piaillements commencèrent à s'entendre en dehors de la maison. Tandis qu'Alphonse passait par là, il se demanda que pouvait donc exciter à ce point ses neveux et nièce. Passant le pas de la porte, il fût accueilli comme un prince.

« TONTON AL ! Aide papa à trouver les mots, il est nul pour les histoires ! »

Edward voulait dorénavant vendre également son deuxième enfant. Al leur offrit ce sourire dont il avait le secret et qui les calmait immédiatement. Ce sourire qui leur faisait comprendre qu'il trouverait une solution.

« Tu leur racontes quelle histoire ?

-Loreley.

-Oh. »

La réaction de leur oncle attisa davantage leur curiosité.

« -J'aurai dis apprivoisé, pour le mot que tu cherches. »

Edward avait cessé de se demander comment Al semblait toujours lire dans son esprit. Avec toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il était normal qu'ils se connaissent très bien, mais Al n'avait parfois pas besoin d'entendre une conversation pour savoir tout de même ce que dirait Ed.

Il hocha la tête en remerciement.

« Loreley, c'était une femme qui aurait pu faire plier les forêts, les vents et les vagues à sa volonté. Elle a fait bien plus, elle a apprivoisé un homonculus. »

Les trois petites têtes blondes laissèrent échapper un « Ohhh !», écarquillèrent les yeux et s'accrochèrent encore plus à leur papa. Ils n'avaient pas toujours compris toutes ces histoires d'homonculus, mais ils savaient à quel point ces créatures avaient été dangereuses, et puis même si papa était le plus fort, il avait eu quand même beaucoup de mal à les battre !

L'aîné, un peu plus hardi, osa poser la question terrible :

« Lequel ? »

Edward commençait à se délecter de leurs réactions. Il décida de prolonger le suspens.

« Le plus terrible ! »

Le deuxième enfant osa spéculer :

« Wrath ?

-Mais non, il était déjà apprivoisé, il avait une femme, répondit naturellement le plus âgé.

-Greed ?

-Mais non, lui c'était un copain à papa.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Oh, je sais, Pride !»

Devant le hochement négatif de son père, le cadet fit une moue déçue. La dernière hésita. Elle demanda, la voix un peu tremblante :

« Envy ? »

Son père approuva. Elle fut à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée par cette nouvelle.

Alphonse s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Quand il écoutait Edward parler d'elle, il arrivait à la voir comme si ces événements s'étaient passés hier.

C'est dans le silence qu'Edward commença son récit. Loreley, ou la chute d'Envy. Oui, Envy était tombé. Dans sa haine, dans sa solitude, dans son éternelle inhumanité, il était tombé amoureux.


End file.
